


Dorohedoro - Dokuga's first kiss

by GeminiForest



Series: Dorohedoro AU [5]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Multi, make out, mild make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest
Summary: Dokuga and his new partner Naosu who is venom and poison resistant, wants to kiss Dokuga for the first time. Dokuga however is nervous about it.
Relationships: Dokuga(Dorohedoro)/Original Character(s)
Series: Dorohedoro AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dorohedoro - Dokuga's first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Naosu is nonbinary so that's why there's use of they them pronouns

"Give me a kiss Dokuga~" Naosu purred and Dokuga looked to his significant other shocked. He and Naosu have been dating for over a year and Dokuga refused to give them a kiss. Dokuga pushed their face. Naosu pouted a bit and tilted their head a bit. The two hanging out over at Naosu's place and sitting on his bed as they relaxed a bit.

"No way I really don't want to risk it."

"Dokuga I told you I'm venom and poison resistant I'll be fine!" They pouted. Dokuga sighed and looked to his significant other, They had their hair shaved accept for a long tuft on the top of their head being black. Their eyes a beautiful soft shade of green. Naosu was shorter than Dokuga as well standing at five foot two. Naosu usually wore things more like boots and jeans but always dressed gender-less. No one knew what gender they were and that was important to see. The two started dating thanks to Nikaido forcing him to basically go and say hello. It didn't take long for the two to fall for one another but Dokuga never wanted to do anything too.. Sentimental such as kissing. Luckily Naosu never forced themselves onto Dokuga and the two seemed happy about it regardless.

However the fact that Naosu wanted to kiss him now scared him greatly. He swallowed his spit and shook his head a bit and pulled his hood over his head as Naosu tilted their head.

"I-I can't risk that you know that!"

"It's just a kiss.."

"It's not just a kiss to me." Naosu blinked as Dokuga shouted, being a bit more loud than intended, "... I don't want to hurt someone I care about. I-I also don't.." Dokuga jumped as Naosu's nose was close to his and Naosu smiled up to Dokuga as they moved his hair back.

"I know you're scared but.. You won't hurt me.. And if you're worried about me hurting you Dokuga we've been together for a year now." They smiled softly and lowered Dokuga's hood, "I'm not him." Dokuga nodded a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll go first okay? And you can push me back if you feel uncomfortable."

"W-Wha?"

"Okay?" Naosu asked tilting their head again and after a moment of thinking Dokuga agreed. Naosu was resistant to his saliva right? He won't die right? Swallowing his spit once more he allowed Naosu to press their lips to Dokuga's.

Dokuga felt his heart race and his face flush red as his skin grew cold a moment in shock. This was his ever FIRST kiss. It didn't last long but it felt as if it lasted forever. Dokuga stared at Naosu as they parted and they chuckled a bit and smiled to him.

"See I'm fine." Dokuga looked to his hands and then to Naosu, then repeated the motion causing his partner to laugh.

"I actually did it?"

"Yeah you kiss someone."

"C-Can we do it again?" He asked and Naosu nodded and Dokuga almost with hunger kissed Naosu again. Laying them on their back as they kissed Naosu wrapped their arms around Dokuga and they admitted he was a little bit of a sloppy kisser but it was okay since he was new to it.

After a moment of them kissing Dokuga pulled back panting a bit as he looked to Naosu, "I-I'm sorry I'm just.."

"It's okay." Naosu laughed and cupped Dokuga's cheeks, "Kiss me to your heart's content." Dokuga nodded and the two kissed once more. Almost hesitantly he pushed his tongue into Naosu who allowed it, pushing their tongue into his mouth as well. Allowing each other to explore each other's mouths before parting as they heavily panted. Dokuga sat up and he blushed madly as he looked aside with a huff. Naosu noticed and tilted their head.

"What's wrong?"

"J-Just need a moment." Dokuga said and Naosu laughed and they sat up and wrapped their arms around Dokuga's neck as they purred.

"You liked your first kiss~"

"Oh hush!"

"We can do more if you want~"

"You're gross."

"Love you~" Naosu purred as they perked their lips. Dokuga looked to his partner and he smiled softly before giving him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too....~"


End file.
